The Emerald Keybearer
by Gin no Kaze
Summary: Harry kuolee salaperäisyyksien osastolla, kun hän pelastaa Siriuksen ja valahtaa itse hunnun läpi. Hän syntyy uudestaan Kh universumissa. Tämä tarina on Harry-on-Riku.


**Summary: **Harry kuolee Salaperäisyyksien osastolla, kun hän pelastaa Siriuksen ja valahtaa itse hunnun läpi. Hän synttyy uudestaan Kh universumissa. Tämä on Harry-on-Riku fiction.

**A/N: **Yay, ensimmäinen tarina, jonka olen kirjoittamassa! Toivottavasti pidätte. Kirjoitan nämä vielä englanniksi, joten ne saattavat olla hieman erillaisia, mutta sama juoni niissä on.

**Disclaimer:** Minä en omista Harry Potteria tai Kingdom Heartsia.

**XXXXXX**

**The** **Emerald Keybearer**

**Chapter 1**

**POV.  Harry**

Harry ja kumppanit taistelivat Salaperäisyyksien osastolla kuolonsyöjiä vastaan. Hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat tulleet alun perin pelastamaan Siriusta Voldemortin kynsistä, mutta paljastuikin, että se olikin ollut Voldemortin järjestämä ansa Harryä ja ennustusta varten. He olivat olleet kuolemaisillaan haettuaan ennustuksen osastolla ja sen tuhouduttua, mutta Feeniksin kilta oli tullut heitä auttamaan, niinpä he nyt taistelivat kuolonsyöjiä vastaan.

Harry alkoi jo elätellä toivoa, että he kaikki pääsisivät hengissä takaisin kotiin, eikä kukaan

kuolisi, mutta me kaikkihan tiedämme, että jokaisessa taistelussa on oltava ainakin yksi tradegia ja kuten moniin muihinkin myös tähän kuului yksi.

Harry käänsi päätään ja huomasi kauhukseen silmännurkastaan Bellatrixsin kohottavan sauvaansa Siriusta kohti voitonriemuinen virne kasvoillaan. Hän yritti varoittaa Siriusta, mutta tämä ei kuullut häntä taistelun melskeessä. Sitten kuuluivat ne sanat. " AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Pelko kouraisi Harryn sydäntä, sillä hän tiesi ettei Sirius ehtisi pois tieltä, joten hän juoksi Siriusta kohti varmaan nopeudella, jota hän ei normaalisti olisi pystynyt juoksemaan ja työnsi Siriuksen pois tieltä."Ei, Sirius!". Ainoa asia, mitä hän seuraavan kerran näki oli kummisetänsä järkyttyneet kasvot ja vihreän välähdyksen, sitten kaikki pimeni.

**POV. Sirius**

Siriuksen maailma särkyi, kun hän huomasi tappokirouksen osuvan kummipoikaansa rintaan, jonka jälkeen tämä valahti velttona hunnun läpi. Sirius valahti maahan uskomatta mitä tapahtui ja alkoi itkeä hokien mielessään Harryn olevan vielä elossa, vain hunnun takana odottamassa häntä. Hänhän oli ennenkin selvinnyt tappokirouksesta niin miksei tämä olisi yhtään erillainen, muutkin näyttivät ajattelevan samaa.

Bellatrix näytti myös järkyttyneeltä kunnes kaikkoontui kammiosta pois, huutaen laulavalla äänellä, joka oli täynnä iloa ja vuosien hulluutta."Minä tapoin Harry Potterin!Minä tapoin Harry Potterin..."

Muutkin kuolonsyöjätkin kaikkoontuivat huomattuaan tilaisuuden päästä pakoon Dumbledorea ja muita Feeniksin killanjäseniä, kun nämä vielä seisoivat järkyttyneenä tuijottaen huntua jonne heidän sankarinsa oli valahtanut läpi. Dumbledore käveli heidän luokseen ja sanoi jotain, jolloin osa Feeniksin killasta juoksi eri huoneisiin hakemaan AK jäseniä turvaan, kun taas Tonks otti Järkyttyneestä ja murtuneesta Nevillestä kiinni ja kaikkoontui Villisilmän ja Kingsleyn kanssa. Dubledore alkoi sitten jaella käskyjä muille jäljelle jääneille jäsenille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius asteli huntua kohden, mutta tunsi käsivarsien ottavan hänestä kiinni estäen häntä kävelemästä sitä kohti. "Päästä minusta irti! Hän ei ole poissa! Hän on vain näkymättömissä hunnun takana!"Sirius karjui kiinniottajalleen, joka sattui olemaan Remus.

Remus katsoi parasta ystaväänsä ja sanoi särkyneeellä äänellä "Sirius, häntä ei voi saada takaisin, k-"

"EI! HÄN-EI-OLE-KUOLLUT!"

"Sirius! Hän on kuollut, eikä häntä voida tuoda takaisin!" Remus huusi Siriukselle samalla, kun veti hänet pois korokkeelta.

"Ei, se ei ole voi."Sirius sanoi toivottomana luuhistuessaan maahan tuskan täyttäessä hänet. "Kaikki on minun syytäni, jos olisin ollut varovaisempi ja tarkaavaisempi tätä ei olisi tapahtunut. " Sirius sanoi ääneen, kun kyyneleet valuivat hänen kasvojaan pitkin.

"Sirius." Remus sanoi katsoessaan Siriusta suruissaan tietämättä mitä tehdä, mutta onneksi hänen ei täytynytkään.

"Harryn kuolema ei ole syytäsi." Dumbledore liittyi heidän seuraansa puhuen tuskaisella äänellä ja katsoen heitä silmiin surullisena. "Lähtekäämme Kalmanaukiolle ennen kuin ministeriö näyttäytyy"

"Muut ovat jo siellä."Dumbledore sanoi huomatessaan Remuksen avanneen suunsa puhuakseen ja jatkoi."Kerromme Harryn kohtalosta kokouksessa perille päästyämme"

Remus nyökkäsi ja otti kiinni Siriusta kiinni olkapäästä ja he kaikkoontuivat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius missä Harry on?"Hermione sanoi juostessaan heitä vastaan Ronin kanssa Kalmanaukion kokoushuoneessa (1) ."Niin missä kamu on?"Ron kysyi kurkkiessaan Siriuksen ja Remuksen taakse nähdäkseen onko Harry heidän takanaan. Sirius oli juuri avaamassa suunsa kun Dumbledoren ääni täytti huoneen."Olen kertomassa teille hyvin vakavan uutisen, joten pyydän teitä olemaan hiljaa ja istumaan paikoilleen."

Kaikki Feeniksin killan jäsenet (ja pari muuta) istuutuivat muodonmuutetuille tuoleille, jotka Dumbledore taikoi ja katsoivat johtajaansa kysyvästi. Dumbledore katsoi heitä kaikkia silmiin ja alkoi puhua surullisella äänellä kyynelte valuessa hänen silmistään."Tänä päivänä Harry Potter kuoli Salaperäisyyksien osastolla tappokiroukseen, jonka Bellatrix Lestrange taikoi. Olen pahoillani mutta Harrya ei enää ole."

Sitten kaaos puhkesi. Kaikki halusivat sanoa asiansa, eikä melusta saanut mitään selvää. Dumbledore joutui taikomaan kolme vakevää loitsua ilmaan ennen kuin väki hiljeni kokonaan. Remus katsoi heitä ja alkoi puhua rauhallisesti suru vieläkin täyttäen hänen silmänsä. "Tiedän että te kaipaatte Harrya, mutta meidän täytyy katsoa tulevaisuuteen ja yrittää viimeistellä mitä Harry ei voinut."

"Kyllä, ja luulen että jos Harry olisi täällä hän varmaan huutaisi meille täysiä siittä että kaikkien täytyy tehdä yhteistyötä voittaaksemme Voldemortin, eikä vain vollottaa kuin pikku vauvat, eikö hän sanonut että meidän pitää suojella kaikkia rakkaitamme ja muita ihmisiä viimeiseen asti." Ginny sanoi surullinen hymy kasvoillaan ja kyyneleet yhä valuen kasvoja pitkin.

Dumbledore huokaisi syvään. " Toivokaamme parasta näinä pimeinä aikoina ja että jonkun ihmeen kaupalla onnistumme voittamaan Voldemortin, vaikka kuinka yritän kieltää sen se on valitettavasti surullinen totuus, etemme ehkä pysty voittamaan Voldemortia ilman Harrya."

Suru täytti koko huoneen heidän jokaisen purskahtamaisilla itkuun yksitellen, mutta he eivät tienneet, että Harryn sydän oli juuri aloittanut uuden sekkailun, jonka kautta hän pelastaisi monien henkiä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vielä pari työntöä voin jo nähdä vauvan pään." huudahti lääkäri auttaessaan äitiä lapsen synnytyksessä. Äiti huudahti tuskasta antaessaan vielä viimeisen työnnön jolloin vauvan itku täytti synnytyshuoneen. "Onko vauvani kunnossa?"

"Kyllä, saitte terveen vauva pojan Trista." Kätilö ojensi vauvan äidilleen, sen jälkeen kuin oli katkaissut napanuoran ja pessyt vauvan. Äiti, nyt todettu Tristaksi hymyli ottaessaan vauvan syliinsä ja katsoessaan lastaan, jolla näkyi jo pieni tupsu hopean väristä hiusta kasvavan päästä.

"No, mikä on hänen nimensä?" kysyi vauvan isä hermostuneena, kuin peläten että hänen vaimonsa alkaisi taas rutistaa hänen kätensä mäsä pienokaistaan lämpö täytti hänen sydämmensä kuin vauva avasi sinisen vihreät silmänsä, Trista tiesi siinä samassa mikä hänen lapsensa nimi aikoi olla.

"Riku, hänen nimensä olkoon Riku."

"Maa? Sepä epätavallinen nimi." lääkäri sanoi astuessaan huoneeseen samalla kuin kuivasi käsiään pyhkeeseen. "Mikään ei ole epätavallista, kuin sydämemme päättävät jotain." Lapsen isä naurahti iloissaan lapsen onnistuneesta synnytyksestä ja alkoi nauraa lujaan ääneen kuin eräs ajatus pälkähti hänen päähänsä, samalla kuin hän katsoi poikaansa."Mutta näyttää siltä että että poikamme aikoo olla todellinen sydänten särkijä."

"Ao! Tytöt eivät kyllä aio parveilla hänen ympärillään ja sen minä takaan, sillä he joutuvat kulkemaan minun kuoleen ruumiini yli ennen kuin he edes hipaisevat häntä!" Trista huudahti pitäen lastaan sylissään suojelevaisesti ja onnistui jotenkin samalla muksauttamaan miestään päähän.

"Mutta se on totta." Ao valitti pidellessään käsiään päälakensa kipeän paikan päällä. Vaimo mulkaisi vielä kerran miestään kunnes huokaisi syvään, ravisti päätään ja hymyili kun vauva huokaisi väsyneesti ja sulki silmänsä vajoten syvään uneen.

Trista hymyili lempeästi "Minusta tuntuu, että pojastamme aikoo tulla, jotain suurta, jotain mikä aikoo muttaa mailmaa."

**A/**N: No, mitä mieltä olette. Sori muuten jos tuli vähän lyhyeksi, mutta yritän tehdä seuraavasta pidemmän, kuin tästä.

(1): Minä en muista missä huoneessa Feeniksin kilta piti kokouksensa, joten voisiko joku muistuttaa minua?


End file.
